Sundel Bolong
|Voice Sample = }} Sundel bolong is a murky ghost that can be encountered on second floor of haunted school. Background The legend of the sundel bolong mainly originated from the Javanese mythology. In Javanese culture, sundel is a slang to address people who were in the prostitution business, while bolong means "hole". So sundel bolong roughly translates to "A prostitute with a hole on her back". The legend tells a tale about a beautiful woman who was forced into the prostitution businesses, and was later found dead, with a hole in her back. It is not very clear what the cause of death of sundel bolong was. Some tell that she died after getting raped, because her back was stabbed multiple times, which caused her spirit come back to life to curse all men and seek revenge from the person who is believed to be responsible for her death. Still others believed that she died while giving birth in her grave, with a strange phenomenon that caused the baby to come out of her back, followed by the death of her baby. Therefore, her curious spirit roams the earth desperately looking for her baby. A sundel bolong is often described as a woman with beautiful long black hair, donned with a white dress, or in a form similar to a Pontianak. She's also often described as seducing men using her beauty and fragrance. When they're near, she shows them her back covered with blood, and maggots, revealing her see-through backbones or internal organs, with her scent suddenly changing to the odor of rotting flesh, which is enough to make a person lose consciousness. When they pass out, she eats their organs. Even though she focuses on terrorizing men, women are equally vulnerable to her wrath. Game Act 1 Linda encounters the sundel bolong in the narrow hallway on the second floor. She can also be encountered in the school cafeteria, drinking the polluted water in the barrel. ''KOTD'' She appears twice in room 107 & 108. Appearance Sundel bolong appears as a woman in white with a hole on her back. She has very bright red eyes and a worn out, gaunt face. She dons a white gown with the extremities of her robes tattered. Her long, white hair reaches down to her knees. Her movements are very sluggish and her voice is very hoarse. Folklore In folklore, a sundel bolong is the soul of a woman who died when she was pregnant outside of marriage and therefore gave birth in her grave, or who died during childbirth and the baby came out from her back; this is the reason why the hole was created in her back, which is hidden from men with her long black hair. The victims of sundel bolong consist mainly of men and children. As a vengeful spirit, if rejected by a man, she is said to castrate him. Children, especially newborns are said to be taken in order to replace her lost child. Strategy The sundel bolong can be found in the narrow hallway on the second floor, indicated by her heavy breathing. If the player does not look through the camera and see that she is standing in the hallway, she will provide a jump scare by coming into contact with Linda. The player can easily avoid this by taking a picture of her when getting into range (the screen will glitch). To defeat her, the player must take a picture of her back once, highlighted red through the camera. To do that, lure her to one of the more open areas. After that, either wait for her to make a jump scare or take a picture three times, prompting her to teleport behind the player. Then make a full circle behind her with the phone down (optional: it's faster, but the player has to guess where she is since the player can't see her without the camera) and take a picture of her back once. When she screams, it indicates that the player successfully defeats her. It is not recommended fighting her in the narrow hallway as it will limit the player's movement. Do not worry if the player encounters her in the school cafeteria as she causes no harm toward the player. Trivia *You'll get the achievement "Stay Hungry" if you take a picture of the sundel bolong at the school cafeteria. *In the Keepers of the Dark, her attack is physical attack. Gallery sundel bolong in game.jpg|In-game appearance Sundel_bolong_in_game_2.jpg|Her weak spot Category:Ghosts Category:Act I Ghosts Category:Hostile Category:KOTD Ghosts